1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe in which a treating section is provided in a distal portion, and the treating section treats a treated object by use of a transmitted ultrasonic vibration. Additionally, the present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment instrument including the ultrasonic probe, and a treatment system including the ultrasonic treatment instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-336, there is disclosed an ultrasonic treating instrument which resects a treatment object such as a bone by use of an ultrasonic vibration. This ultrasonic treating instrument includes an ultrasonic probe which is extended along a longitudinal axis and is configured to transmit the ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. Further, in a distal portion of the ultrasonic probe, there is disposed a treating section configured to perform a treatment to resect the treated object by use of the transmitted ultrasonic vibration. In the treatment to cut the treated object, a contact portion provided in the treating section is brought into contact with the treated object. In this state, the treating section is vibrated by the ultrasonic vibration, thereby resecting the treatment object. By resecting the treated object, the contact portion intrudes into the treated object in an intruding direction. Additionally, a coating layer is formed on an exposed surface of the treating section. In the treatment to resect the treated object, on the basis of a range of the coating layer, an intruding amount of the contact portion into the treated object is recognized, and a resecting depth of the treated object is recognized.